The Line of Your Body
by Anria
Summary: It’s the first time since they both faced their shadows in the TV world that Chie has seen her in a swimsuit. And maybe that’s why she notices. Chie/Yukiko, first time fluffy smut.


**Title:** The Line of Your Body  
**Pairing:** Chie/Yukiko  
**Warnings:** Fluffy smut, first time, hipbones kink.  
**Summary:** It's the first time since they both faced their shadows in the TV world that Chie has seen her in a swimsuit. And maybe that's why she notices.  
**Notes:** Originally posted as part of the badbadbathhouse lj Persona 4 kink meme. Go join in, it's great fun!

**The Line of Your Body  
by Anria**

Chie is lean, muscled, athletic. She loves her body, loves its strength and resilience and flexibility, but she knows (and regrets, a little) that she's all planes and angles. There's little space on her for the kind of soft curves you find on models in magazines. She's not a conventional beauty – hell, she's not really a _beauty_, or so she thinks – and she's mostly fine with that.

But Yukiko.

Yukiko is _beautiful_. This isn't new; Chie knows it, her classmates know it, everyone in Inaba and quite a few beyond know it. Yukiko _is_ made of smooth curves; graceful, flowing lines. Her silhouette is a study of dips and swells flowing from shoulders to breasts to hips and on down her legs – even her _feet_ are elegant. Sometimes Chie thinks that Yukiko is a little too perfect to be real, until she remembers that her best friend _snorts_ (she can't really call that – cackle, maybe? – a laugh) at embarrassingly stupid jokes, is just as bad a cook as Chie, and while she claims that she's over facing her shadow she still can't watch Beauty and the Beast.

It dims the glow of perfection enough that when Chie looks at her friend, she sees _Yukiko_, not just the beautiful shell that just so happens to house her.

It makes things better between them. They go on, and they become closer, and then Yukiko is in the beauty pageant and it's the first time since they both faced their shadows in the TV world that Chie has seen her in a swimsuit. And maybe that's why she notices.

It's not much. It's just a line of shadow on skin, just a small place in amongst Yukiko's curves that doesn't quite fit the flow.

Chie can't tear her eyes away.

Yukiko's standing, talking to Rise, one arm hooked behind her back and all her weight on one leg. Aside from the swimsuit she looks like she always does, distracted enough while talking to their kouhai that she's forgotten to be self-conscious.

And all Chie can see is this:

Yukiko's hipbone rises from the line of her swimsuit, one small brushstroke out of place in her portrait of flowing, connected lines. The tip presses forward under her skin, angling down under the line of her bikini bottoms and Chie – Chie shouldn't be following that line with her eyes, shouldn't be picturing where it leads, but she is. Her mouth has gone dry and her cheeks feel hot; her heart's pounding in her ears. She feels dizzy and she has a near-overpowering urge to kneel in front of Yukiko and put her mouth on Yukiko's hip, right at the tip of her hipbone, and – and lick it, or suck it, or something. She wants to put her hands on Yukiko's hips and trace the lines of the pelvis with her fingers over and over, to scrape her nails down the hollow next to it and bite where the bone protrudes. She wants to pull down Yukiko's swimsuit and lick the crease of her thigh. She wants to slide her hand between Yukiko's legs and press up where the bone gives way.

Chie wrenches her gaze away, staring at the floor and digging her fingers into her biceps, like she needs to hold her arms back from moving of their own accord. It feels like they might. She digs in harder and stares blindly at the pictures in her head.

They get through the pageant, though Chie doesn't remember how. She's awkward and distracted around Yukiko for days afterwards, which luckily Yukiko seems to put down to lingering embarrassment over having to go through with the damn thing at all.

She doesn't know what to do with this.

Yukiko is so much to Chie already that part of her thinks it's wrong to want her best friend like that, and part of her feels like something has just clicked into place, like this was _always_ there and it just took a little nudge – just one line on Yukiko's perfect body out of place – to make it _real_.

Chie comes to terms with it when she's lying in bed one night, not sleeping from the thoughts whirling round in her mind, dizzyingly fast. She slides her hand down between her legs, runs her fingers along the tips of her folds and then gently parts them, sliding a finger in between, not daring to press in just yet. She touches the little nub that feels like sparks and champagne bubbles up her spine – _the clitoris_, part of her mind reminds her, sounding uncomfortably like Kashiwagi – and imagines doing the same thing to Yukiko, kneeling in front of her and gently pushing her legs apart, feeling the line of her hipbones through her skin and following that down and _in_, tracing it with her fingers and tongue, and _oh_—

Chie's other hand has travelled down to join its partner, working her clitoris and Chie can't remember when she slid her fingers in, but she can't stop imagining that she's doing this to Yukiko, that the press of bone against her hand is Yukiko, the drop into soft, warm heat is _Yukiko_—

Chie comes with two fingers pressed inside her and her best friend's name on her lips.

Later she figures that that means she's in love with Yukiko. Being _in love_ was just like normal love for a friend, only with sex attached, right? And she's known forever that she loves Yukiko. That love's only deepened and grown since facing their shadows. Chie still wants to hang out with Yukiko, go shopping with her, study with her, learn to cook with her. So all that's different is that now, sometimes, she wants to go to Yukiko's room and undress her, press up naked against her and kiss and touch until Yukiko shakes and falls apart in her arms. She wants the freedom to put her hands on Yukiko's hips and just _feel_. She wants Yukiko to do the same to her.

Chie can't figure out how to ask Yukiko, though, or even if she should. They've come so far that she's confident Yukiko wouldn't cut her out of her life completely if she confessed and Yukiko didn't feel the same way. It's just that if Yukiko didn't feel the same way then it would always hang between them, unspoken, like a glass wall pushing them apart, and Chie would hate that. It would feel too much like losing her, even if they stayed friends for life.

She talks about it to Souji. Or, well, Souji notices something's wrong while they're training and prods her until it falls out. He looks surprised but oddly calm – even for Souji – and when she asks he tells her that he's only surprised because he thought they were together already.

Apparently their shadows were a bit more suggestive than Chie thought.

She ends up talking to him for hours, and Souji nods and smiles and does that freaky psychic thing of his where he knows exactly what to say to put her at ease. When she goes home she still doesn't know what she's going to do, but she feels better about the situation anyway.

The next day is Sunday, and Chie had arranged with Yukiko to meet her at the Inn and the spend the day in town. When she gets to the Inn, though, Yukiko grabs her arm before she can even say "hi" and pulls her through the corridors to her room, so fast Chie doesn't have time to protest.

Yukiko shuts the door behind them. Her shoulders are tense and while Chie can't see her face clearly, what she can see looks upset.

"Yukiko?" she asks. "Yukiko, what's wrong?"

Yukiko looks up – her cheeks are red and she's breathing fast, and this feeling of _dread_ opens a black hole in Chie's stomach. She hates Souji. She's going to kill him.

"C-Chie," Yukiko stammers. She falters, seeming not to know what to say, but then she shakes her head and steps forward. And then again. And then Yukiko puts one hand on her shoulder and the other on her cheek, so close that Chie can't see the rest of the room and doesn't want to, and Chie is _so confused_.

"Don't hate me," Yukiko breathes. Her eyes flutter closed and she moves closer still. Chie's heart is pounding so hard she thinks it's going to fly out of her chest and she feels Yukiko's breasts press against hers, and she can see each of Yukiko's eyelashes individually and something soft touches her mouth and _Yukiko is kissing her_.

Chie gasps and clutches Yukiko convulsively, one arm around her back and the other around her waist. Her eyes fall shut of their own accord while she tries to match Yukiko as her friend moves her lips tentatively. There's a moment of soft, shy touches where they try to figure out what they're doing with their lips, and then Chie feels the soft, wet tip of Yukiko's tongue touch her lower lip and she. Stops thinking.

After that, Chie just follows her instincts, and it seems like that's a good idea because soon they're kissing like they've done this all their lives, like something beautiful and right and okay, so they're slobbering a bit and Chie might be letting the hormones get to her head and maybe, out of all the kisses there have ever been, it's not _that_ good.

But. It's still the best thing she's ever felt.

And then Yukiko leans back, cheeks flushed and eyes dilated, mouth wet and red and says, "Chie, I want to – to touch you." She flushes once the words have left her mouth, but her gaze doesn't leave Chie's, the bravery at her core shining through. Something in Chie's chest swells and leaves a lump in her throat with arousal and trepidation and happiness.

Chie bites her lip on a grin and nods. Her face feels like a furnace, but at least Yukiko is just as red.

They take each other's clothes off in a semi-awkward, uncoordinated fumble that Chie barely remembers – she knows Yukiko had to take over when she accidentally unhooked Yukiko's bra before she'd properly unzipped her dress, but she can't say she cares since Yukiko looked at her shyly, then dropped the dress and bra at once so she stood in front of Chie naked but for her panties. Chie's voice cracks when she asks if she can touch, and she _still_ doesn't care because Yukiko says yes, then gasps and clutches at her when Chie leans forward and sucks a nipple into her mouth.

In fits and starts they end up naked. Chie pushes Yukiko back on her bed and kisses her way down Yukiko's body until she gets to her hips, where – the part of Chie's brain that knows about sex and is tentatively trying to connect that to what she's doing with Yukiko (which blows her mind in a whole new way) keeps pointing out that Chie should keep going, but. When she finds that little bit of protruding bone and the tiny hollow next to it and traces the line with her tongue, Yukiko gasps and squirms, and it feels so good that Chie does it again. And again, and again and again until she can't take it any more and puts a hand low on Yukiko's other hip and looks up and asks if she can.

"_Yes_," Yukiko gasps, and Chie shifts down until her face is level with Yukiko's – with Yukiko – she stops trying to name it there, because all the words Chie knows for this are crude, and _this_, them, is not crude. This is beautiful and _right_ and Chie is going to have to think up something really nice to do for Souji.

But she doesn't want to think about Souji now, not when she's got both hands on Yukiko's hips, nails trailing lightly – firm enough not to tickle, but light enough that Yukiko is still squirming – in those tiny hollows and down the line of Yukiko's pelvis, soft skin like silk over steel, and that is just Yukiko all over. Chie touches the tip of her tongue against Yukiko's nub, then does it again, firmer, when Yukiko cries out.

It goes like that for a while, with Chie exploring Yukiko with her tongue and Yukiko clamping both hands over her mouth, struggling not to make too much noise. Yukiko's room is away from the main part of the Inn, but still close enough that people might notice. Part of Chie is dazed and amazed and totally confused, shocked by her own bravery – it's her first time, _ever_, and she's _licking inside Yukiko_.

But Chie has _wanted this_, has come thinking about it, so maybe she shouldn't be shocked after all.

She keeps her hands on Yukiko's hips, partly because she just can't tear them away, partly because Yukiko shivers when she touches her there. When she slides her hands up the pads of her thumbs fit perfectly in those hollows, the bone pressing ever-so-gently against the palms of her hands. She rests her weight on her elbows and pulls both hands down Yukiko's skin, slowly, deliberately, curling her fingers just enough to leave faint red trails behind. Yukiko makes a shocked, aroused "ah!" noise and trembles.

Part of Chie could do this forever, but the rest of her is starting to ache from the awkward position so it's a relief when Yukiko takes her hand away from her mouth and stammers, "Chie, please, f-fingers," beet red and embarrassed until Chie slides her fingers into Yukiko and massages her clitoris with her tongue all at once. Yukiko breaks apart, moaning and pulsing around Chie's fingers.

When the shivers stop coursing through Yukiko's frame and she stops squeezing against her fingers, Chie crawls up the bed and hovers over Yukiko, wanting to kiss her but knowing she's got – she's got _Yukiko_ on her tongue, her lips, even her chin. She groans and collapses against her friend, presses her mouth into Yukiko's neck and says, "Love you, Yukiko," because she can't _not_ say it any longer.

"I," Chie feels it when Yukiko swallows, flesh working against her cheek. "_Chie_. I love you too." Yukiko sits up, rolling Chie onto her back and swallows again. She looks nervous and happy and determined all at once. "I want to – can I – do that to you, too?"

"Yes," Chie breathes, then, "_yes_," when Yukiko just attacks, pushing Chie's legs aside and her fingers _in_side before Chie can blink, leaning down a bare moment later and _oh_—

It doesn't take much. Chie is worked up from their kisses and – and everything, and still overwhelmed that this is _Yukiko_, her best, her greatest, friend and love. She's flaring sparks and champagne bubbles in her whole body, black spots behind her eyes, and comes harder than she can ever did while thinking about this. Yukiko is aggressive and firm and Chie just. Loves it.

Loves her.

And she has a feeling that she'll be leaving a lot hickeys on Yukiko's hips in the future.

**END**


End file.
